Gumball is Back on the Market
by huntersunday
Summary: Gumball has grown into his own. Owning his own mechanic shop and even his own home. Being single for years and being an overall nice trusting guy, Not to mention hot. This has put him on many ladies radar and they all want a taste. Gumball is soon to see himself buried under the request from the women of Elnore.
1. Chapter 1

**Gumball is Back on the Market**

**Chp. 1 The Ghost that got the ball rolling**

Ten years had passed in the town of Elmore, so many things had changed over the years. Friends, loved ones and family, several stayed and some left. Yet the town still stood tall, not that anyone knew how with all the disasters that the town suffered. But still Elmore remained the same, but not all it inhabitants did!

Gumball stood reaching his arms to the sky making his back give a resounding crack. Covered in grease, scratches and bruises he didn't even remember getting he smiled. It took a little bit longer than scheduled and more money than he originally planned. But there the old Chevy impala stood in all her beauty, shiny as the day she was made and purred like a kitten. Gumball laughed he was definitely going to make a good bit of money back selling it.

He took a second to look around his little mechanic shop and smiled. _His_ shop. Every time he looked around at his own little paradise he had to smile. It had taken several years and hard work and now he was the sole owner of Gumball's Motor Repair. His mom had worried when he forgone college to seek out training as a mechanic. Still using the money that his mom had saved for his tuition and the money he saved doing odd jobs had paid off. He could still remember when he decided this was the life for him, Gumball had always been good at taking things apart and then putting them together into some strange if not dangerous contraption. All he needed was a little bit of knowledge and some help and with this new knowledge he soon found himself truly enjoying the feel of a wrench and the swell of pride when he fixed someone's problem.

His first experience was with Mr. Robinson was a surprisingly good and fun time. When his family had helped destroy one of Mr. Robinson's new cars he felt extremely guilty for the old man. So with many, many, many attempts of convincing the angry puppet man to let him help he finally got his wish.

So for the next several weeks Gumball would spend his weekends in Mr. Robinson's garage tinkering away at the mess of a car. The old man actually started to enjoy Gumball's company they even kinda bounded over the hood of a car. It was when the car was done and looking brand knew that Gumball got to see a real smile on the constantly angry man's face.

That was the day he decided this is what he wanted to do and what surprised everyone the most was that he stuck with it. Any time someone had car problems he had no problem giving a hand or offering advice. The rest of his high school years mostly involved him running around learning everything he could. It definitely paid off, when he first opened his shop many people from town showed up to support all offering oil changes and tire alignments.

It wasn't only the love of the job he liked though, the job was tough and highly physical. The constant moving off parts and having to fight stubborn bolts had help his body stay fit. He didn't have huge muscles like some of his friends but he was solid and define. He actually had the abs he always wanted as a kid. Well that part was more due to his mom convincing him he could be a real stud if he just put some time in the gym. Not a lot just enough to help him cut some of the extra fat.

He sighed as he washed his hands scrubbing the grease out from under his fingernails. Patting the top of the car he spoke "Well old girl I've already got a buyer for you. By next week you will be on the open road were you belong." Taking the time to glance at the clock on the wall he smiled. "Whelp its closing time boys and girls. Try to not make a mess." chuckling to himself he preceded to shut up shop. It had been a long day and he was ready to go home and relax.

His home was nice sized condo that he just paid off. It wasn't big with only being a two bedroom but it was cozy. Surprisingly with the mess his shop was always in Gumball found himself being a neat freak in his own home. He just like coming home to a nice clean living space, after working all day in a greasy shop. Walking in he removed his dirty shirt throwing it in one of the two hampers near the wall. He learned long ago to not mix his greasy clothes with his normal day ones.

Relaxing at the feel of just being home he proceed into the kitchen to start preparing his dinner for the night, but before he could get started he was interrupted by a load knock on his front door. His brow bunched in confusion, who could be at his condo at this time of night? Well there is only one way to find not bothering to put on a shirt, who ever was here at this time would just have to deal. He opened the door.

Gumball's eyebrows shot up in surprise at his visitor, on his front steep was the spectral beauty Carrie Krueger. The years had been amazingly kind to Carrie, she had always been pretty but a few years down the road she fully grew into her self. Now instead of the tiny form she once had her body and grown and length and bust. She was a knockout and she knew it.

Gumball pulled up his gaze from Carrie's new voluptuous form only to see her starring at his exposed chest. Laughing nervously he asked "What can I do for you Carrie, it's always good to have friends over. Though its kinda late you know?"

Carrie blinked shaking herself and smiled a very evil smile. "Aren't you going to let me in Gumball?" Gumball took a second to glance behind him at his home and sighed. It wasn't like he could keep Carrie out if she really wanted in.

"Sure Carrie come in, make yourself at home and then tell me why your here." Carrie didn't speak just glided into the room and sat or um float on the chair. Gumball narrowed his eyes in suspension only too shake his head a moment later. There really wasn't a point in trying to tell Carrie to do anything she was very strong willed. A trait he admired in fact, even though it could be very annoying at times.

Deciding he might as well continue preparing his dinner he headed toward his kitchen. Only to be stopped by Carrie's voice "So tell me Gumball its been what? Three years since Penny went to Germany for her degree?" Gumball waited to feel his heart sink at hearing is exlove's name, but it didn't come. Yes him and Penny had separated but it had been on good terms. They both just had different paths planned. He was set on being a mechanic and Penny wanted to get her medical degree at one of the best universities there was. It just happens to be in another country.

Sure they tried long distance but with his job and her massive schedule of classes it just seemed better to end it. He spoke, "Yeah its been about three years. Why are you here asking that at this hour Carrie?"

Gumball felt like an ice cube had ran down his back at the sultry stare Carrie gave him. She smiled floating away from the chair getting nearer to Gumball. It was when she was mere inches away from his face when she spoke again. "I'm here because a hot, kind, strong, dependable, handsome blue cat. Has yet to put himself back on the market and you know what I'm going to do about it?"

Gumball could barely breathe with how close Carrie was to him. He could even feel the warmth of her breath on his lips and catch the sweet scent of her perfume. Nearly stuttering he barely squeaked out, "What are you going to do?"

Carrie's eyes shined with the evil thoughts she had running through her mind. She inched ever closer to where there was barely any space between their lips and whispered, "Why be the first girls to sample the wares of course." Before Gumball could even process her words he found her lips slammed into his own. The only thought he had was he had know idea what was happening or what the repercussions of this might be.

Feeling her soft warm body pressed against his and her mouth on him. He didn't know if he really cared.

**Hi everyone, I hope you have enjoyed the beginning of my new story. If you haven't figured out this is going to be a Gumball harem fic. First will obviously be Carrie but I would love to hear who you guys would like to see him with. Don't worry about Nicole I have plans for her latter, But please any girls you guys would like to see let me know in the reviews I hope you enjoyed it so far.!**


	2. The first of many

**Author's notes, so first I love how many reviews this has gotten. Thank you to all those who put in some input. Now to answer some questions I plan on updating this once a week my job interfered last week and it shouldn't happen again. Now WARNING LEMON. Enjoy the read.**

**Chapter 2 The First of Many!**

Gumball's brain was going into overdrive, trying to piece together all the things happening to him at once. Carrie his loner friend had her entire body pressed against him, her mouth attacking his own. Once he felt her tongue slip between his lips the pieces of his shattered mind fell into place.

Even though every muscle in his body screamed at him to not pull away, he couldn't let this continue without some answers. Even if her breast felt amazing pressed against his naked chest, or the fact her tongue was tasting every inch of his mouth. No this had to stop he was Gumball Watterson and he did not take advantage of women. Not even hot, sexy ghost women.

Using both his hands he managed to push the lustful specter away enough to speak, "Carrie? What are you doing? Not that it didn't feel good but I need to know what this is all about!"

Carrie had to catch her breath, her face aflame in desire. Taking a second to regain her composer she smirked, "See this is why I told the other girls you would be perfect for this task. Any other man wouldn't have stopped to ask why, he would just had taken advantage."

Gumball's brow crunched in confusion, other girls what was she talking about. Thankfully Carrie saved him from thinking to much as she spoke. "You see Gumball several girls have thought about getting with you. I however saw a great opportunity. So, I told them I would convince you to help us all out with some desires we all have. With no strings attached." Gumball could only blink, his brain not quite connecting the dots. Several girls wanted to get with him? No one had showed any signs of being interested.

Carrie continued not paying attrition to the turmoil going on in the young man. "I explained out of all the guys in Elnore. You would be the only one who would help us experiment and you wouldn't tell a soul about it." Gumball shook himself finally catching onto what Carrie was talking about.

He did not give her a happy look as he spoke, "So let me get this straight. You decided I was too good of a person to blab about your secrets, but an asshole enough to take advantage of women who are looking for... what help?" Carrie just tsked wagging a finger at him.

"Oh no Gumball, I know you are too nice of a guy to take advantage of us. I also know you have a huge hero complex. You look me in the face and tell me if a girl came to you scared that others would judge her for what she likes, and begs you to help her explore it you would honestly break her heart?"

The not so happy look did not leave Gumball's face, but he did look away. Carrie was right dammit, he wouldn't turn someone away if he could help, but with sex that seemed wronged. Carrie's smile only grew wider she knew she had him she just needed to push him a little further.

"Now before you start thinking helping them out with sex would be wrong. Remember they want, no need this and they trust you enough to handle it discreetly. It also doesn't help that thanks to your old girlfriend we all know your great in the sack." Gumballs eyes widened in shock at the mention of Penny.

Carrie just laughed. "Come on Gumball it shouldn't be that big of a surprise. Women talk about these things probably more than men. Now, where were we?" Carrie started to glide closer only to be stopped by Gumball raising his hand in front of her.

"Okay, I think I get the picture and I also know I couldn't stop you from telling all of them I'm how did you say it? Back on the market? What I still haven't figured out is why you are here now, you haven't mentioned a need or desire you want to try, you just came in and kissed me." Gumball did his best to give the most demanding look he could muster in Carrie direction. He knew her and there had to be something more, there always was.

Carrie who had calmed down enough to stop blushing felt the heat rise to her face once more. She looked at the floor not wanting to see Gumball's reaction to her confession. Stilling her resolve, she gave him eye contact and spoke. "I get turned on by watching a man I've had sex with be with others!" After she shouted it for the first time aloud, she made herself keep eye contact with Gumball. She waited to see the look of shock or discus, but only saw confusion.

Gumball stood there blinking, trying to process what she meant. When it hit him like a sledge hammer he screamed, "Oh hell no, even if I start helping out these women there's no way, they're going to let you sit there and watch!"

Carrie's original sinister smile returned. "First I'm glad you don't find it disgusting, second." Using Gumball's state of shock, she stole her opening to press her body against his breathing her next words in his ear. "I'm a ghost silly, they won't ever know I was here. Also do you really think you could stop me?"

Gumball couldn't help but shudder feeling her breast pressed against him once more. He also knew that he couldn't stop her if he wanted to. Still he had one last hope to stop this, even though he didn't know if he really wanted to. "Okay I can't stop you, but I think you are overestimating me. Sure, the girls may say they want to try this, but it won't happen."

Carrie had to stop herself from bursting out in evil laughter, she had him. "Okay Gumball let's say you are right and nothing comes out of this. Then I will let you do whatever you want to me no questions asked for a day. But if I'm right, for every three different women who come to you for aid. You must do one sexual act I chose no questions asked."

Gumball gulped; she was being serious about this. A whole day with a beautiful woman allowing you to do whatever you wanted, no man on the planet would pass that up. However, he wasn't as gullible as he used to be, "Change it to two weeks, every time I help three different women, I owe you one sexual favor. But for every two weeks I don't get three you owe me."

Surely the change of the deal would make her reconsider this whole idea. Carrie only smiled "Deal!" Slamming her lips upon his again. Gumball didn't fight it this time, why should he. Instead he melted in the kiss wrapping his arms around the pale beauty pressing her closer to him.

After a few minutes of their tongues ragging war with each other Carrie pulled back breathless. Smiling she slid down his body making sure her breast glided across his skin to reach her prize. She had to hold back a moan at the sight of the impressive bulge in the pants before. Without waiting for Gumball to protest she gripped the fabric and pulled releasing the beast inside. This time she did moan as Gumball's huge shaft throbbed a mere inch from her face. She thought Penny had over exaggerated his size most girlfriends do.

She was very please that Penny had not been lying, it had to be over eight inches in length and it was so thick. She took a moment to glance up at Gumball. His eyes were half parted and his breathing ragged, she smiled "Hey Gumball do you know the best thing about being a ghost?" Gumball could only shake his head he still couldn't believe this was happening. Carrie smiled "We don't need to breath."

Before Gumball could ask out loud what she meant by that his words caught in his throat as Carrie with no effort at all. Opened her mouth and engulfed his member all the way down to the base. The poor cat could only throw his head back a moan as his cock was instantly surrounded by luscious heat. Penny had never been able to deep throat him all the way. It felt amazing.

Carrie decided at that very moment to moan, sending vibrations all around Gumball's cock. Gumball's knees almost buckled in on themselves at the sensation. Sure, this whole plan of her's was worrisome but feeling her throat convulse around him, made the idea not seem so insane. Carrie herself was just simply enjoying the fill of it, but she wanted so much more. His taste was intoxicating. With out letting Gumball catch his breath, she pulled back slowly tell only the head of him rested in her mouth.

Gumball was already feeling his end and they just started, he wanted it to last and went to remove her. Only to gasp as Carrie slammed back down to his base! Oh, gods. Was all he could think as she just keep pulling back only to ram herself back onto him.

"Oh god Carrie stop or I'm going to blow!" In response to his warning all Carrie did was look up meeting his eyes and moved faster. That was it seeing her face engulf him was all he needed for all his self-control to go out the window. He grabbed the back of her head forcing it to stay against him. Carrie's eyes widened at his forcefulness only to be immediately distracted by the cock in her throat exploding inside her.

Gumball could only watch fascinated as his cock sent wave after wave of sperm into his friend. He had never seen it like this and it was freaking hot, with Carrie's transparent body he could see it all happen. The that really caught is eye though was it look as if his sperm was being absorbed into her body!

Carrie was in bliss, she never had so much pumped in her, pure life's essence. Her Body hummed with the rush. Once Gumball removed his hand, she was able to pull away smiling. "That was awesome, but I really hope you can do more than that?" When she looked up to him her face froze, Gumball was staring at her with such hunger in his eyes, it was almost primal. Before she could say anything, he pounced taking her to the ground.

"Yes, oh god yes, Gumball take me!" Carrie screamed. Gumball how ever had much better plans in mind. He just shook his head. Carrie started to get a little worried, that look of such feral want was almost scary. Before she could ask if he was okay her voice was cut off by two of his fingers sliding into her mouth.

Gumball smirked as he cut off her words, if she had come here to see what he could do she was going to get the whole show. Taking his other free hand, he glided his fingers ever so lightly across her outer folds. Causing the ghost to arch her back. Gumball chuckled, "Oh Carrie my dear, I have so much more to offer." As he spoke, he leaned in capturing on of her breast in his mouth using just a little bit force to make her shiver.

He pulled back just enough to speak, but before uttering a word he drove his fingers into her moist cavern. If it wasn't for his fingers in her mouth, she would have screamed her pleasure. "First my lovely little ghost, I'm going to bring you with my hand." As he spoke, he shoved his fingers in once more this time with a little bit of an angle searching for that one spot. Carrie could only rive as his fingers screwed her. Then as if like a switch had been flown, she saw stars when he brushed that oh so sensitive spot inside her.

Carrie was in shock no one had ever found her g-spot that fast. Now that he found it, he made sure ever time he thrust his hand in her that he hit it. Gumball actually laughed as he watched the normally emotionless girl wriggled around in pleasure. He spoke again as he felt her walls start to clamp around him "Then after you cum, I'm going to show you how skilled I am with my tongue."

That was all it took for Carrie to feel the most fantastic orgasm in her life, if she had bones, she was sure they would be jelly. Before she could even come back to reality, Gumball had removed his hands from both their places. Sliding down slowing across her shacking form, making use of his tongue touching every inch of flesh he could, leaving a glimmering line on her body, like a shining track leading to the grand prize.

If Carrie could have spoken, she may have asked him to give her chance to rest. She was still in shocked bliss; Gumball however was going to make sure she enjoyed every minute of this and ran his tongue along her inner walls. Carrie screamed as the hot, wet appendage stroked her most intimate of places. Gumball thought about making some kind of joke about the cat getting the cream. Instead he wanted to make her scream even loader, he normally would have worked her before diving in, but something about the whole situation made him want to make her rive.

Without hesitation he dug in, drilling his tongue into her delicious cave. Carrie did exactly what he wanted, she screamed. Gumball pulled away his mouth damp by her juices and smile. "So, Carrie do you know what the benefit is for having sex with a cat?" Carrie couldn't speak her body was to wracked in waves of pleasure, she could just barley shake her head. Gumball's grin widened, "Our tongues are very flexible!" Before Carrie could think why that was a benefit Gumball push his mouth back over her mound. It was then that Carrie knew what he meant or more like felt it. His tongue arched in a way it shouldn't been able to lapping right across her g-spot. She screamed as her second mind blowing climax coursed through her.

Gumball wasted no time in lapping up her flowing juices, it was only when she stopped convulsing did, he pull away. "And now, I'm going to fuck you." There were no words to be said not that Carrie could say them if she wanted to. All she could do was watch as Gumball lined himself at her entrance, he paused his tip just barley pushing at her opening. "Hard or soft Carrie?"

Carrie barley being able to think still manage to lock her eyes with his and spoke "Show me what you got Watterson." That was all he needed to hear using one good push he slammed himself home. Carrie eyes rolled into the back of her head, there was so much of him, he stretched her walls to the limit in on thrust. She would have screamed if Gumball hadn't silenced her with his lips.

He wasn't going to waste any time, pulling himself out to were only the barest tip rest in her. He thrusted back causing her to rive digging her hands it to the carpet for support. It didn't help as Gumball did the motion again, and again never resting giving no signs of slowing. Carrie was just done, never with any of her other lovers had it felt so raw, passionate, and so good. Every time she felt his balls slap against her ass, waves of pleasure ran through her.

It didn't take long before her third orgasm of the night hit her like a Mack truck. Making her scream into his mouth. Gumball grunted as he felt her convulse around him but he wasn't done he was going to make her go one more time. Carrie let out an eep of surprise as Gumball flipped her over pushing her face against the carpet.

With the new angle Gumball knew he could go deeper in her and did just that. Without his mouth to silence her and the feeling of him so hard, so deep. Carrie could only scream his name as he rode her like an animal. Each thrust of his cock was hard and fierce. The condo was filed with the resounding sounds of flesh smacking against each other. He was relentless in his love making and it didn't take long before Carrie screamed her orgasm once more.

Felling her clamped down was almost too much he needed to pull out now, Carrie must have felt him try to withdraw because she slammed down on him screaming. "Inside Gumball, do it inside me! You can't get a ghost pregnant." That was all he needed to hear as he let his seed deep into her folds. Carrie moaned as she felt her inside get coated by hot liquid.

Gumball be well and truly spent collapsed beside her smiling, "Well was that good enough for you?" Carrie giggled still riding her bliss, before placing a small kiss on his check.

"You are so going to lose our bet Gumball," Gumball gulped at the serious look on her face. However, seeing how content and happy she looked. Made him think it wouldn't be a bad thing to bring that smile to other faces.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this big chapter I wanted to give you guys a good read for having to wait so long. Like I said before let me know who you want to see in the reviews. Have a great day.**


	3. The Cat, Potion, and the Dinosaur

**Chapter Three: The Cat, Potion, and the Dinosaur.**

It was early morning, when Gumball rose from his bed, alone. It shouldn't have surprised him; Carrie did say their love making was only that. No strings attached, still Gumball wouldn't have minded a little bit of cuddling. Who didn't like to snuggle a little after a great night of sex?

He smiled, yeah it was weird having a one-night stand. But seeing how content his friend was afterward did make him feel like he was helping, in a weird sort of way. Anyways, he didn't need to dwell on his feelings about it, if Carrie was somehow right and there were a lot of girls going to come knocking. He needed to be ready to wake up alone a lot more.

No, he didn't really believe that Carrie was right, even though she sounded quite confident. He would just have to wait and see who would get to use who first in their little bargain. Cause even with the idea of more women coming to his doorstep he still had a job to do and that couldn't wait.

So, without wasting any more time Gumball made his breakfast and got ready to go do something he understood. Besides even if Carrie was right on the money and girls would come, he highly doubted they would be here only one day after he and Carrie struck the deal. Oh, if only the silly cat knew how wrong he was.

The sun was just starting to set, as Gumball pushed the door to his condo open. Exhausted the poor cat was barely able to remove his dirty overalls and get himself a nice glass of ice water, before collapsing in his recliner. Gumball loved his job, just some days were much harder than others.

Somehow Rocky his good friend who drove the only school bus in Elnore. Had once again flooded the antique vehicle engine. Which normally wouldn't have been all that big of a deal, except busses ran on air lines, so poor Gumball had to get under the beast of a vehicle and purge all the lines. That task alone took almost five hours of his day.

Still it was nice that he could still help out his friend, even if it took forever. Gumball let out a sigh before reaching out to his glass of water. Something about the way the water moved seemed to make him hesitate. Gumball sat up taking a closer look at the top of his glass. Sure, enough the water rippled, and now that he was paying attention, he could even feel the tremors coursing through his entire home.

Now Gumball may have not been the smartest kid in school, but he had matured over the years. And it didn't take a genius to narrow the list down on what, or who could be causing the earth to shake. Gumball's face went pale, there could only be one person left in Elnore who was coming this way. Now he didn't go pale because of the person he happened to like her a great deal as a friend.

No, it wasn't the person that had the cat jumping to his feet and rushing to the door. Nope, it was the simple fact that even though his friend had mellowed over the years, she still couldn't control her strength. And Gumball did not want to have to replace an entire wall to his house. So, without waiting another second, he flung his door wide open in hopes to stop her from accidently destroying his home.

However, his timing could not have been any worse. Because the moment he swung the door open a large scaly green snout, that was trying to just lightly knock on the door. Ended up instead sending the unexpecting cat flying back about ten feet. Instantly realizing what she did, the once scariest bully in all of Elnore, started to scream her apologies. "Oh, Gumball I'm so sorry! I didn't think you would open the door! Please don't be unconcise?"

No Gumball had not been knocked out; he did however take a few minutes to count the chickens that dance around his vision. Hearing the distress in his friend's voice did draw him out of his stupor. He took a second to look at the sincere look on the t-rex's face and did the only thing he could. He busted up laughing. "Its good to see you Tina, though I would have preferred to do it while not on my back."

Gumball knew it was almost impossible to see a blush on Tina's face, with the scales and all. But he was pretty sure that if she could her face would be scarlet red right know. Tina let out a tiny smile, which to an outsider would scare the living hell out of them, it wasn't the giant lizards fault her entire mouth was full with huge dagger like teeth. Gumball didn't mind it though he was use to the show. Even though Tina was scary she was also a very kind hearted person, heck she even ended up becoming a kindergarten teacher!

Tina let out a small chuckle before speaking, "It's good to see you as well Gumball. I know its your house, but would you mind coming outside. I would like to talk to you about something important." Gumball didn't bother answering as he sprung up from his down position to gracefully land on his feet. What the cat didn't realize was two things. One, when he flung himself forward it made his muscles tense showing off ever cut curve. Second, he did not see Tina lick her lips.

Gumball smiled, "Sure Tina, let me grab a shirt and I will meet you outside." Watching the blue cat head toward his room let Tina get a nice view from behind. What Tina had wanted to say was she really liked seeing him shirtless, but the dinosaur knew this next conversation was going to be a hard one. So instead she just backed away from the front door and found her a nice place to sit. Now she had to just wait.

Gumball was happy to see his friend, but he couldn't help but think she may be here for other things. Not that he wouldn't help her if he could, there was just to big of a size difference between the two. Heck even if they found a position comfortable enough for her. She probably wouldn't feel anything, Gumball n\knew he was big but she was way bigger. So, he just assumed she was here to talk about something else entirely. Now that he was dressed, he wasted no time not wanting to keep Tina waiting.

Finally, the two old friends sat outside, Gumball had decided to sit on the top of his car. The little bit of extra height made meeting Tina's eyes easier. The only problem was Tina wasn't saying anything, they had been sitting out in his yard for at least ten minutes and still there was no talking being had. Gumball let out a sigh, he figured what ever the giant girl wanted to say was embarrassing and he wanted to help her.

"Tina, I can tell whatever you want to say is bothering you. I can only promise that no one will hear about this, you know me. I only want to help." Tina took a moment to glance at him, she could see the pure sincerity in his eyes. She had a mission to complete and only Gumball would help her and not make fun of her problem. So, the T-rex let out a sigh and shook herself stilling her resolve.

"I came over here today because Carrie told serval of us you accepted her little idea." Even though Tina wanted to look away in shame, she made herself keep eye contact with the handsome cat. "And well I know her and Penny said you were really good at..um sex. So I came here hoping you would make my first time enjoyable!"

Gumball just sat there, his mind trying to put together all the information. Did Tina just admit to him that she was a virgin! Not only that but she wanted him to take her virginity. There was no way he would ever take that from her! That should be with someone special. Thankfully he had an out that wouldn't hurt her feelings, it just wasn't possible for him to do this. She was the size of his fracking house!

Gumball put on a fake sad smile and spoke, "Tina I'm honored you would tell me this and think of me. But sadly, Tina with our size difference there is just no way we could make this work." He was surprised to not see disappointment on her face, instead she seemed happy. As a matter of fact, she seemed to be vibrating with anticipation.

Tina's voice exploded with joy as she yelled, "So if it wasn't for the size problem you would help me experience sex for the first time?" Gumball still didn't have the heart to tell her he would probably still wouldn't have done it, but saw no harm in letting her be happy and nodded his head. Tina jumped to her feet in joy, the very subtle movement for the dinosaur causing the whole ground to shake from her weight.

"That's fantastic, you have no idea how much it sucks not having anyone in this whole town big enough to have sex with me! I've had to sit for years listening to others talk about their experiences and knew I could never feel them myself." Gumball just sat trying to keep himself from falling, the ground was constantly shaking as Tina danced around causing the poor cat to vibrate. He didn't get why she was so excited; they still couldn't do anything. He was brought from his musings as the giant woman brought a blue vial out from somewhere and popped the cork.

Tina beamed as she spoke "And with this I can have the perfect body for you to have sex with!" And before Gumball could say or even comprehend anything, Tina gulped the whole vial down in one swig. Gumball could only watch in wonder as Tina's body started to glow, covering the massive girl in a blinding white light. The light soon became unbearable to look at and he had to slam his eyes shut.

What were mere minutes felt like hours as gumball kept his eyes close. He didn't dare open them until he heard a new more feminine voice. "Wow so these are breast, Ohh they feel so soft." Gumball was finally brave enough to open his eyes and when he did his jaw dropped. There in the place of the giant dinosaur was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Tina now stood just a bit higher than him, were scales and once graced her body, there was now luscious green skin.

Her once bald scalp now had flow black hair with tiny hints of green high lights, but the thing that really drew his attention was her eyes and teeth. Her eyes had kept their reptilian slits making her look just like the predator she was and her teeth now much smaller were still like jagged daggers in her mouth. Gumball was going to say something, but stopped when he noticed her foundling her massive, perfect, and bare breast. He literally felt the bold drain from his body as his eyes traveled down to see the rest of her bare and perfect to the world. She even had a tail which seemed to fit her new form perfectly.

Gumball was so enamored by the emerald beauty, he never noticed her get close enough to pull him of the car and into her naked embrace. Tina was reveling in the new sensations as she felt Gumball's fur brush against her new sensitive flesh. "Well pussycat, now you can make me a woman!" Gumball with his face crimson and his jeans much tighter than they were before could only think of one thing.

Well shit!

**Authors note. So a tree hit my house and I have been in a hotel for two weeks just now got my laptop back so sorry for the delay in updates. Thank you all for the reviews and favorites. **


End file.
